Fanfic Yaoi YunJae Romantica
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Namja cantik berumur 16 tahun menikah dengan namja dewasa dengan umur 40 tahun... CHAPTER 3 UDAH UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Romantica**

**Author : Me a.k.a Biechan**

**Pairing : YunJae a.k.a Couple fenomenal ^^**

**Gendre : Mature,M-preg,Fluffy and romantic**

**Rating : PG-15**

**NB : Rating bisa berubah kapan aja…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Sorry about TYPO nad EYD :)**

**Semoga suka yah ^^**

Enjoy it ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang ceria di awal musim semi,masa liburan telah tiba dan hal ini sudah sangat ditunggu oleh setiap orang. Ditengah kerumunan beberapa anak remaja yang memakai seragam lengkap terlihat satu anak yang beda dari teman-temannya. Dia seorang laki-laki cantik yang hanya diam mendengarkan beberapa teman-teman perempuannya tengah berbincang dengan penuh antusias tentang guru fisika mereka yang tampan.

"Jaejoong-ah! apa kau mau ikut dengan kami berlibur ke Jeju?"tanya seorang anak perempuan disamping Jaejoong.

"Ani,akhir tahun aku akan pergi ke Jepang"kata Jaejoong membuat temannya menjadi berisik sambil menguncang-guncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Jinjja! kau akan ke Jepang! bolehkah kami ikut?"

"Euumm…ini acara keluarga,nanti lain kali saja kita pergi bersama ne?"kata Jaejoong berusaha membujuk teman-temannya.

"Yah,sudah…aku pulang duluan yah! Hari ini ummaku masak makanan kesukaanku"

Semua teman-teman Jaejoong satu persatu mulai pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sering dia datangi saat pulang sekolah. Sebuah taman bunga ditengah kota,saat siang taman akan menjadi sedikit sepi hingga Jaejoong bisa leluasa memainkan biola kesayangannya. Yah,Jaejoong seorang pemain biola. Dia suka mendengar suara musik dengan irama pelan dan lembut sesuai dengan kepribadiannya lembut dan pemalu,dia juga begitu polos.

"Tuan Jaejoong!"seorang namja tegak dengan pakaian jas tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Lee ahjussi…Joongie baru saja ingin bermain biola"keluh Jaejoong sambil memandang Lee ahjussi yang merupakan pengasuh Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda harus pulang sekarang,tuan muda lagi-lagi meninggalkan saya di sekolah sendirian"kata Lee ahjussi.

"Lain kali Joongie akan mencari tempat sembunyi yang baru"kata Jaejoong sambil memandang Lee ahjussi tajam namun terkesan imut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya Lee ahjussi tidak menemukan aku"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tuan muda…nah,sekarang kita pulang tuan besar menunggu dirumah katanya hari ini tuan muda harus pulang cepat"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sambil membereskan kembali biolanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Lee ahjussi menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya di pintu keluar taman.

Saat sampai didepan rumah yang cukup megah,Jaejoong bergegas turun dari mobil. Beberapa maid menundukkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong melawati mereka. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar namun sering kali juga membuatnya menjadi takut. Sosok itu memandang Jaejoong dengan senyuman dibibirnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut. Tubuh kecilnya ditarik hingga masuk kedalam sebuah pelukkan hangat,Jaejoong pun ikut membalasnya. Sosok itu adalah Jung Yunho,seorang pria dewasa yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong. Sosok yang kini selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Jung Yunho merupakan suami sah dari Kim Jaejoong yang kini telah menyandang marga Jung.

Mereka menikahi karena mereka saling mencintai meski umur mereka berbeda begitu jauh. Jaejoong masih berumur 16 tahun sedang Yunho sudah berumur 40 tahun. Terdengar seperti pedofil bukan,tapi intinya mereka saling mencintai meski umur mereka yang terlampau jauh satu sama lainnya.

Awalnya pernikahan mereka ditentang keras oleh seluruh keluarga besar Jaejoong meski pun Yunho orang kaya raya sekali pun bahkan appa Jaejoong memfitnah Yunho jika menculik anaknya dan melakukan pelecehan hingga Yunho harus mendekam di jeruji besi karena kesalahan yang tak diperbuatnya. Alasan penentangan pernikahan mereka adalah jarak umur mereka yang lebih pantas seperti anak dan appa bukan sepasang kekasih. Selama seminggu Yunho ditahan di kantor kantor polisi Seoul namun hal itu tidak berangsur lama saat Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah dan akan kembali saat Yunho dibebaskan,guru-guru Jaejoong juga ikut sedih dan sangat prihatin.

Yunho yang merupakan seorang pengusaha terkenal menjadi buruk dimata orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan kolega yang bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli karena cinta telah membutakan hati dan pikirannya. Opini masyarakat mengatakan bahwa Yunho merupakan pria sakit yang ingin menikahi anak dibawah umur. Namun semuanya berubah saat Jaejoong mengatakannya di konferensi pers bersama Yunho kepada publik setelah Yunho bebas bahwa dia mencintai Yunho dan ingin menikah dengannya.

"Yunnie sudah makan?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku menunggumu pulang…"

"Yunnie nanti sakit,ayo kita makan…."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh makanan lezat. Yunho memandang Jaejoong mencoba menggoda istrinya yang masih remaja itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk.

"Yunnie jangan seperti itu…"Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan kenapa boo?"

"Yunnie berisik…"kesal Jaejoong dengan bibir mengkerucut.

Yunho tertawa pelan sambil mengusap pipi pink yang Jaejoong yang kini berubah merah. Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepangkuannya.

"Kau wangi sekali,aku suka wangi sabunmu sejak dulu"kata yunho dengan wajah yang menggelung dileher Jaejoong.

"Aaah…Yunnie selalu mengatakannya setiap hari"kata Jaejoong mencoba mendorong wajah Yunho meski sesekali dia harus memeluk leher suaminya menahan desahannya.

"Diam sebentar,ada sesuatu di lehermu"kata Yunho mencari alasan agar bisa menikmati leher mulus istrinya.

"Akh! Appooo…"jerit Jaejoong.

Beberapa maid yang berdiri diruangan itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat Yunho melakukan hal tersebut,hal itu sudah menjadi peraturan dan Yunho sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Yunn…nniee…"desah Jaejoong pelan dengan tangan meremas pahanya sendiri.

"Eum?"sahut Yunho dengan wajah terbenam di lekuk leher Jaejoong.

"Banyak maid…aah…."

"Mereka tidak melihat kita,mereka sudah menunduk"kata Yunho.

"Tapi-"

"Sayang,bolehkah-"

"Tuan besar ada…ah! jeongmal mianhae,saya tidak tahu jika tuan besar bersama tuan muda"

Kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Yunho terpotong saat seorang maid datang sambil membawa telpon membuatnya kesal. Yunho memandang maid itu tajam tetapi suara lembut Jaejoong melenyapkan aura kekesalannya. Dengan perasaan kesal Yunho mengambil dengan kasar telpon tersebut kemudian menyuruh maid itu mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia tak suka dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Maafkan dia yah?"pinta Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…"kata Yunho kemudian menerima telpon ditangannya.

"Yunnieee…"panggil Jaejoong sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Iya,aku tidak akan memecatnya boo…aku janji sayang"kata Yunho sambil menjauhkan telpon tersebut dari dirinya sebelum menjawab panggilan Jaejoong.

"Yah,sudah Joongie mau kekamar…"

"Untuk?"Tanya Yunho.

"Mau mandi,Yunnie mau ikut?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Yunho.

"Boleh?"Tanya Yunho dengan wajah terkejut.

"Anii~~~ Joongie cuma bercanda"ledek Jaejoong sambil tertawa geli melihat Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho marah,Jaejoong sudah turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Senandung indah terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar yang begitu luas,Jaejoong tengah duduk dibalkon sambil membersihkan biola kesayangannya. Biola yang diberikan Yunho saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak kenangan pada biola ini salah satunya Yunho.

Mata cantiknya memejam perlahan menikmati angin menerpa wajahnya mencoba merasakan sebuah irama yang tercipta dari hembusan angin tersebut. Bibirnya tiba-tiba tersenyum dan matanya terbuka perlahan tetapi senyumannya tiba-tiba mengendur bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya berubah memerah.

"Yunnie memalukan! Joongie malu di lihat sama maid tadi,dasar Yunnie **_pervert_**!"kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri dengan pout lucu di bibir plumnya.

"Sayang,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho dan Yunho membalasnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak apa…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Boo,hari ini aku harus ke Thailand sayang…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tak ingin Yunho pergi.

"Aku hanya sebentar disana boo"

"Berapa hari?"Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dua minggu…"

"Itu tidak sebentar Yunnie! yang sebentar itu satu detik!"

Jaejoong merengek dengan kesal sambil memukul pundak Yunho sesekali. Keputusan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri memang sulit,ini pertama kalinya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di Korea.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Yunnie mengantar Joongie kerumah umma di Gwanju?"bujuk Yunho.

"Joongie tidak mau…"tolak Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu di rumah orangtuaku saja?"bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Tidak mau Yunnieeee…."kesal Jaejoong.

"Kalau ikut denganku?"

"Mau Yunnie!"Jaejoong begitu senang mendengar ajakan Yunho.

"Lain kali saja yah? Ini urusan pekerjaan dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya…aku ingin Joongie mengerti"

"Liburan ke Jepang bagaimana? Yunnie sudah janji!"

"Aaahh,bagaimana kalau kita tunda dulu eum?"

Buir-buir airmata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dipipinya yang lembut,jaejoong menangis kecewa. Dengan sigap Yunho memeluknya dengan erat tetapi pelukannya malah mempersulit keadaan. Jaejoong menangis dengan sangat keras dan sesekali menggigit kemeja Yunho untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Yunnie tidak menepati janji…."

"Mianhae boo…"ucap Yunho pada dirinya.

…

Para maid mulai memasukkan koper Yunho ke dalam bagasi mobil sedangkan Yunho tampak berdiri di depan tangga menanti Jaejoong turun untuk mengantarnya tetapi tampaknya Jaejoong masih marah padanya.

"Tuan besar,semua koper anda sudah dimasukkan ke masih ada keperluan lainnya lagi?"

"Tidak ada lagi Lee ahjussi tapi aku ingin selama aku tidak dirumah tolong jaga istriku baik-baik jangan sampai dia sakit atau apapun itu. Saat aku pergi dan ketika aku kembali dia tidak terluka atau kekurangan satu apapun,kau mengerti?"

"Baik tuan besar…"

"Yah,sudah kita berangkat"

"Tidak menunggu tuan muda dulu?"Tanya Lee ahjussi.

"Nanti aku menelponnya saja"

Mobil lamborgini hitam milik Yunho melaju meninggalkan kediamannya sementara itu Jaejoong meratapi kepergian suaminya dari atas balkon kamarnya.

"Yunnie…"gumam Jaejoong sambil memeluk teddy bear raksasanya dengan erat. Teddy bear pemberian Yunho.

Sudah 2 hari kepergian Yunho ke Thailand untuk suatu pekerjaan,Jaejoong jadi keluyuran di rumah. Dia tidak boleh kemana-mana selama Yunho tak ada. Karena bosan Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang para maid mencari Lee ahjussi.

"Lee ahjussi!"panggil Jaejoong.

"Iya,tuan muda…apa ada yang tuan muda inginkan?"

"Iya,Joongie mau memanggil Junsu dan Changmin kemari boleh?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda minta izin kepada tuan besar"

"Gomawo ahjussi!"

Jaejoong berlari dengan riang menuju kamarnya kemudian dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya untuk menelpon Yunho.

"YUNNIE!"teriak Jaejoong membuat Yunho diseberang tersentak kaget.

"Iya sayang…kenapa teriak?"

"Joongie mau memanggil Junsu dan Changmin ke rumah boleh yah? Joongie bosan sendiri…"

"Boleh,tapi hanya Junsu dan Changmin kan? Dia tidak ikutkan?"pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Yang Yunnie maksud dia,siapa?"

"Sunbae tampan,JUNG-EUN-JAE…perlu diulang?"tanya Yunho dengan nada sindiran.

"Yunnie marah? Joongie tidak mengundang Eun jae sunbae! Hanya Junsu dan Changmin…"

"Aku percaya padamu boo,aku hanya bercanda…"

"Yunnie membuat Joongie menangis!"

"Apa?! Boo…ak-"

"Merong! Joongie bohong! Yah sudah…Joongie mau main sama Junsu dan Changmin!"

**_BEEP!_**

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan ekspresi kesal suaminya.

Kedatangan Junsu dan Changmin sedikit menghibur Jaejoong meski sebenarnya dia mengharapkan Yunho bersamanya sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yunho ahjussi kapan pulang?"tanya Changmin.

"Yunnie bukan ahjussi changmin! jangan panggil suami Joongie seperti itu!"marah Jaejoong.

"Yunho memang ahjussi Joongie hyung"sahut junsu.

"Junchaann….Joongie kira junchan mengerti Joongie!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Miaan hyuungg"Junsu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah,maaf hyung tapikan memang benar dia seorang ahjussi"kata Changmin lagi.

"Changmin!"kesal Jaejoong sambil menarik toples cemilan dari tangan Changmin namun ditarik kembali oleh Changmin.

"Tidak boleh! ini punyaku!"keukeuh Jaejoong.

"Yah!"bibir Changmin cemberut melihat toples cemilannya diambil Jaejoong.

"Hyung,aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu"kata Changmin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

"Mau bertanya apa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa Yunho ahjussi sudah melakukan itu padamu?"tanya Changmin.

"Melakukan apa?"tanya Jaejoong balik dengan wajah berusaha berpikir.

"Kau tidak mengerti?"tanya Changmin tidak yakin.

"Ani,Joongie tidak mengerti…"kata Jaejoong sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Changmin,jangan merusak otak Joongie hyung! otaknya tak sedewasa otakmu"kata Junsu.

"Aku hanya membantu hyung"kata Changmin dengan santainya.

"Memangnya melakukan apa sih?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?"

"Malam pertama….malam pertama itu apa?"tanya Jaejoong bingung membuat Changmin melengos tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah min,percuma! Jangan meracuni otak Joongie hyung…."

"Yah,apa Yunho ahjussi belum menyentuhmu hyung? maksudnya kalian bercinta bersama"kata Changmin dengan begitu terang-terangan.

Jaejoong seketika membeku,puzzle ditangannya jatuh kelantai lalu dengan ragu melihat ke arah Changmin yang nampak penasaran.

"Sudah!"kata Jaejoong singkat.

"Benar? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau hyung bohong?"kata Changmin curiga.

"Kau mau tahu saja! Itu urusanku tahu!"marah Jaejoong.

"Apa rasanya sakit hyung?"tanya Junsu.

"Pasti sakit junsu!"celetuk Changmin.

"Yak! diam kau! panggil aku hyung!"kesal Junsu.

"Berhenti! Sebaiknya kalian pulang"

"Tapi!"keluh Junsu dan Changmin serempak.

"Kalian membuat Joongie kesal!"

Jaejoong mengusir kedua sahabatnya itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tuan muda,tuan besar ingin bicara dengan anda…"kata Lee ahjussi.

"Tolong sambungkan ke kamar Joongie saja yah…"

Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya kemudian melompat ke atas tempat tidur sambil menyambar telpon rumah yang berada di kamarnya.

"Yunnie…"

"Boo…"

"Yunnie kapan pulangnya?"

"Masih beberapa hari lagi sayang…boo?"

"Iya?"

"Jangan nakal mengerti?"

"Joongie tidak nakal kok,tanyakan saja sama Lee ahjussi…Joongie selalu jadi anak baik kok"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu anak baik harus mendapat hadiah"

"JOONGIE MAU YUNNIE!"seru Jaejoong disambut gelak tawa Yunho yang terdengar dari telpon.

"Joongie mau Yunnie? Benar? Kalau begitu tunggu Yunnie pulang"

"Mau sekarang!"kata Jaejoong lantang.

"Yunnie akan pulang secepatnya,jadi bersabarlah sebentar saja…"

"Pokoknya kalau Yunnie pulang,Yunnie harus melakukan apapun kemauan Joongie! Tidak boleh membantah dan Yunnie tidak boleh mengeluh! Arasso!"

"Perintah dijalankan!"kata Yunho sebari tertawa pelan.

"Yah,sudah! bye Yunnie! Merong!"

**_BEEP!_**

Jaejoong lagi-lagi memutuskan telpon tanpa membiarkan Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hihihihi….pasti Yunnie sedang marah sekarang,pasti bibirnya sedang manyun! Itu akibatnya tidak mengajak Joongie! Yunnie merong!"

"Tuan muda,anda harus tidur"

Terdengar suara Lee ahjussi di balik pintu kamar. Jaejoong memperbaiki selimutnya kemudian mematikan lampu untuk tidur.

**OoO**

Hari ini Mrs. kim berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong dan Yunho,wanita tua itu begitu merindukan anaknya. Saat tiba dirumah Jaejoong kebetulan telah pulang sekolah,namja cantik itu menyambut ummanya dengan begitu bahagia.

"Yunho mana sayang?"tanya Mrs. kim.

"Yunnie ada pekerjaan di Thailand umma"

"Jadi kau sendiri dirumah? Kenapa tidak kerumah umma saja?"

"Joongie ingin dirumah saja,kalau Joongie dirumah tiba-tiba Yunnie pulang gimana?"

"Aigo,sekarang anak umma benar-benar sudah punya keluarga…perasaan baru kemarin umma melahirkanmu"

"Ish! Umma berisik"cemberut Jaejoong.

"Iya…iyaaa…tapi umma mau tanya apa Joongie sudah merasa mual atau pusing atau mau makan sesuatu yang Joongie ingin makan?"

"Joongie cuma mau Yunnie"kata Jaejoong dengan nada imut.

"Tsk! Umma bukan menanyakan tentang itu tapi tentang apakah tubuhmu merasakan ada keganjalan seperti orang hamil? Apa Yunho belum menyentuhmu? Maksud umma kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu untuk menghasilkan seorang bayi..."

Jaejoong kembali terkejut dengan ucapan sang umma,sekilas dia mengingat pelajaran biologi yang diterimanya disekolah hari ini tentang reproduksi.

"Kenapa umma bertanya seperti itu sih? Joongie jadi malu tahu!"

"Sudah,katakan saja…apa Yunho belum menyentuhmu sama sekali"

"Sudah kok! Yunnie sering melakukannya…"kata Jaejoong berbohong.

"Jinjja? Setiap hari? "tanya Mrs. kim

"Ne,setiap hari"jawab Jaejoong.

"Yunho kuat juga yah"gumam Mrs. kim,umma Jaejoong terlihat sedikit terkejut membayangkan hal itu.

"Umma?"panggil Jaejoong

"Tapi kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda hamil juga? Kenapa perut anakku belum membuncit juga yah? diakan punya rahim"batin Mrs. kim.

"Umma!"

"Ye?"

"Umma melamun yah…"

"Ani,sayang…"

"Umma,apa benar Joongie bisa hamil? Benar begitu?"tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu benar sayang,nantinya ada anak diperutmu makanya mintalah pada Yunho…umma sudah ingin menimang cucu dan kemarin Mrs. jung bahkan mau merencanakan bulan madu kedua untuk kalian karena bulan madu pertama tidak berhasil karena kau tidur"kesal Mrs. kim.

"Waktu itu Joongie lelah umma…"bela Jaejoong sembari memanyunkan bibir plumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur sementara suamimu sudah menunggu moment itu? Bagaimana jika Yunho mencari pelampiasan? Mencari gadis lain untuk membuatnya hamil?"kata Mrs. kim mencoba memanas-manasi anaknya.

"Yunnie tidak mungkin mencari wanita lain ummaaaaaaa…."

"Makanya kau harus menuruti permintaan suamimu jika dia memintanya!"kesal Mrs. kim kepada anaknya.

"Joongiekan masih kecil"kata Jaejoong pelan sembari memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kau kira saat umma dan appa melarang kalian menikah waktu itu karena menganggapmu sudah dewasa? Apalagi menikah dengan orang yang lebih tua,ini adalah resiko Joongie…kau yang ingin menikah dengan Yunho maka umma dan appa juga semuanya menyetujuinya dan sekarang umma mau kau mengabulkan permintaan umma dan tentunya Yunho menginginkan anak…"

"Yunnie tidak pernah bilang sama Joongie"

"Yunho pasti ingin mengatakannya tapi dasar anakku yang terlalu polos ini tidak mengerti"kata Mrs. kim dengan sentilan di jidat Jaejoong.

"Huwaaaa,umma appo!"kesal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar perkataan sang umma,Mrs. kim hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah anaknya yang tertekuk. Mrs. kim akhirnya tidak membahas masalah itu lagi dan memilih membuatkan makanan kesukaan anaknya,sementara itu Jaejoong tengah berbicara dengan suami tercintanya melalui **_video call_**.

"Yunnieeeee…."

"Ne,ada apa sayang?"

"Kapan pulang?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi boneka bear dipangkuannya.

"Mungkin lusa sayang,kenapa? Rindu denganku?"

"Iyaaaaaa….sangaaatt rindu!"

"Lusa aku akan pulang jika pekerjaan disini sudah selesai…"

"Yunnie,ummaku datang kerumah…umma begitu menyebalkan"

"Eh? Waeyo?"nampak Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kata umma kalau Joongie tidak memberikan Yunnie baby nanti Yunnie akan mencari wanita lain dan membuatnya hamil! Padahal Yunnie tidak begitu kan yah?"kata Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Tapi kalau terpaksa mungkin saja"kata Yunho dengan sebuah senyum jahil dibibirnya.

"YUNNIE!"teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Ahahaha,ani sayang…aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"Kalau Yunnie selingkuh dan membuat wanita lain hamil! Joongie juga mau selingkuh dengan Eun Jae sunbae"ancam Jaejoong lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho.

"YAK! kenapa menyebut namanya!"marah Yunho.

"Hihihi,Yunnie hidungnya mekar kayak Changmin kalau sedang lapar"ejek Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus kesal tetapi sebuah senyuman perlahan terukir dibibirnya melihat sang istri begitu senang menertawai dirinya,Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dari ponselnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yunnie! Umma memanggil Joongie makan,Yunnie makan juga ne? Joongie tidak mau Yunnie sakit aracci?"peringat Jaejoong.

"Ne,sayang…"

"Dah Yunnie,muaah!"

**_BEEP!_**

Jaejoong kembali mematikan ponselnya sebelum Yunho membalas kecupannya,Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jaejoong.

"Tuan,anda sudah ditunggu di ruang meeting"kata seorang staf kepada Yunho.

"Iya,5 menit lagi aku kesana"

Yunho mengambil file bahan meetingnya kemudian tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu diponselnya,senyum terukir di bibir hati miliknya. Dia mengirim sebuah pesan untuk istrinya,hanya beberapa kata namun sangat berarti.

Dan ditempat Jaejoong,namja cantik itu tengah tersipu malu membaca pesan singkat Yunho hingga menjahilinya dan membuat Jaejoong kembali kesal.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie…"gumam Jaejoong.

**Tbc…**

**Komen please yah ^^**

**Support anda sangat dibutuhkan utuk kelangsungan fanfic ini ^^**  
**Gomawo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Romantica**

**Author : Biechan**

**Pairing : YunJae a.k.a Couple fenomenal ^^**

**Gendre : Mature,M-preg,Fluffy and romantic**

**Rating : M **

**WARNING! THIS'S FANFIC YAOI,SMUT,PEDOFIL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Nb: Mian kalau ada TYPO dan EYD yang kurang jelas,author belum bisa edit malam ini…harap dimaklumi ^^**

Enjoy itu ^^

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik yang kini masih meringkuk lucu diatas kasur belum terbangun meski seseorang tengah berbaring disisi tubuh mungilnya sambil menatapnya teduh. Mata bulat beningnya yang indah bergerak terusik dibalik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup saat tangan besar nan kokoh membelai pipinya yang begitu lembut.

"Uugghh…."keluh Jaejoong tanpa mau membuka matanya malah dia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya kesamping menghadap seorang namja tampan yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Ireona sayang…"

**_DEG!_**

Tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari kenyaman diatas kasur empuknya seketika menghentikan gerakkan itu dan membuka matanya dengan sangat lebar hingga sebuah jeritan memekikkan telinga namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Aigoo,sayang…telingaku bisa tuli"

"YUNNIEEEE!"jeritnya lagi sambil menubruk tubuh besar disampingnya memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aigooo,aku tidak bisa bernafas"canda Yunho sehingga terdengar suara kesal nan manja dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnieeee….."

"Akh! Perutku sakit boo,jangan duduk sambil meloncat seperti itu"kata Yunho,namja tampan itu.

"Yunnieeeeeee,muaahh….muaahh…"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi diterima Yunho dibibir hati miliknya,Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang melihat suaminya telah pulang dan bersama dengannya sekarang.

"Yunnie,kapan pulang?"tanya Jaejoong yang kini asyik duduk diperut Yunho tanpa memperdulikan sesuatu tengah terusik dibagian bawah perut Yunho.

"Semalam dan kau sudah tidur…"kata Yunho sambil mengelus kedua paha Jaejoong yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Miaanhaeee,Joongie lelah karena tadi disekolah banyak tugas dan ulangan"kata Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Arasso,tidak apa boo…"kata Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Hehehehe…."cengir Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Apa yang lucu eum?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat,Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kemudian bangkir dari posisi berbaring hingga Jaejoong yang duduk diperutnya hampir terjatuh. Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan sigap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu Yunnie-aahh…"kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tahu sayang…"kata Yunho dengan tangan mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut.

"Hari ini Joongie tidak usah ke sekolah yah"kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan ujung rambut Yunho dibelakang lehernya.

"Kenapa? Libur?"tanya Yunho heran.

"Ani,Joongie mau dirumah saja…"jawab Jaejoong.

"kau harus tetap sekolah hari ini"kata Yunho dengan tegas.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada leher suaminya dengan wajah yang ditekuk juga mata yang memicing kesal. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ada izin untuk bolos sekolah hari ini.

"Sehari ini saja Yunnieeee…Joongie mau dirumah bersama Yunnie"rengek Jaejoong.

"Tidak…"

"Sehari saja yaahh"rengek Jaejoong manja.

"Sekali tidak yah tidak sayang…."kata Yunho berusaha bersabar dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Yunniekan sudah janji setelah pulang dari Thailand mau menuruti permintaan Joongie,iyakan? Jadi Yunnie tidak boleh menolak!"kata Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Untuk ini tidak sayang,ayo turun! Kau harus kesekolah…"perintah Yunho.

"Tidak mau!"keukeuh Jaejoong.

Keras kepala dan sikap manja Jaejoong muncul kepermukaan,dia benar-benar ingin bersama Yunho satu hari penuh karena dia begitu rindu pada suaminya tercinta tetapi Yunho melarang hal itu membuatnya mengambil inisiatif yang berbahaya. Dirinya yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Yunho menghadap ke Yunho mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang suaminya dengan erat,membuat dirinya begitu dekat dengan sang suami. Pantatnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu dibawah sana dan Jaejoong tidak menyadari itu tetapi Yunho,namja tampan itu tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Cah! Sekarang Yunnie tidak bisa pergi lagi"kata Jaejoong dengan begitu riang,tubuh mungilnya menempel seperti perangko di tubuh suaminya lalu tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya seakan yang dilakukannya itu lucu padahal kelakuannya begitu mengganggu sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Aigo,sayang…aku tidak bisa bergerak"kata Yunho yang berusaha menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Jaejoong yang membuatnya sedikit tidak bisa bernafas.

"ANDWAE! ANDAWEEE~~"pekik Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yunho.

Refleks Yunho menutup telinganya cepat kemudian mencubit bibir Jaejoong yang suka sekali berteriak.

"Baiklah! Terpaksa aku yang akan memandikanmu"kata Yunho dengan seringai menggoda,dia tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah mau membiarkan Yunho melihatnya telanjang,alasannya dia malu. Dan sikap itulah yang membuat Yunho tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kepada istrinya,sikap Jaejoong yang polos membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika dia melakukannya dan ternyata Jaejoong tidak siap bahkan mungkin dia tidak mengerti tentang "BERCINTA" . Ini resiko menikah dengan anak di bawah umur.

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong,senyum seumringah miliknya perlahan mengendur digantikan dengan pipi gendutnya yang mengembung kesal. Yunho kembali menyeringai dan Jaejoong semakin cemberut.

"Mau jawab apa sekarang eum?"tantang Yunho.

"Biarkan saja!"kata Jaejoong namun tersembunyi nada bicaranya yang gugup dan ragu.

"Jinjja?"tanya Yunho,wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Iya!"kata Jaejoong lantang namun detik kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kukunya.

"Baiklah…baiklaahh…hari ini libur"kata Yunho,dia menyerah dan melihat sikap Jaejoong yang memaksa dirinya melakukan hal yang belum siap dia lakukan membuat Yunho menyerah. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya disaat Jaejoong ragu.

"Ani,gwenchanayo"kata Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Cah! Kita turun kebawah,seperti sarapan sudah siap.."kata Yunho tanpa menjawab perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Yunnie,marah?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani,aku tidak marah boo…"jawab Yunho.

"Jinjja?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne…"jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu! Poppo?"pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup bibir plum Jaejoong bertubi-tubi,merasa cukup Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho dengan membekap mulut suaminya

"Sekarang! Yunnie harus melakukan apa yang Joongie mau!"

"Baiklah,tuan muda"canda Yunho

"Yang pertama gendong Joongie,palli! Palli! Joongie lapar!"

"Aigo,istriku ini…"

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari depan,sesekali Yunho bercanda dengan mengeluh Jaejoong begitu berat hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal. Sepanjang menyusuri koridor rumah, beberapa maid yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum namun Yunho langsung mendeathglare mereka untuk tidak melihat adegan kemesraan mereka.

"Yunnie,kenapa maid disuruh menunduk?"

"Karena mereka tidak pantas melihat hal ini,mereka hanya maid"

"Eumm…"

Sesampainya dimeja makan Jaejoong turun dari gendongan Yunho kemudian menyuruh Yunho duduk sementara dia mengambilkan sarapan untuknya. Yunho terus saja mengamati gerak-gerik istrinya,dalam hatinya dia begitu beruntung bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Ini untuk Yunnie…"kata Jaejoong setelah meletakkan piring dengan sandwich juga secangkir kopi didepan Yunho.

"Gomawo sayang…"kata Yunho dengan senyum dibibirnya membuat kedua mata sipitnya kini tinggal sebuah garis. Sangat lucu.

"Tuan besar,apa hari ini anda ingin kekantor?"tanya Lee ahjussi yang sudah dari tadi berada disana.

"Lee ahjussi,Yunnie tidak boleh kekantor hari ini arasso? Joongie mau berdua dengan Yunnie…"kata Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Lee ahjussi.

"Baiklah tuan muda…"kata Lee ahjussi mengerti

"Lee ahjussi,hari ini aku tidak masuk karena ingin menemani anak kecil ini"canda Yunho sambil mencubit pipi gembul Jaejoong.

"Huwaaa,appo yunnie!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Kau kekantorlah hari ini untuk memantau keadaan disana dan jangan biarkan ada karyawan yang bermalas-malasan"kata Yunho.

"Baik,tuan besar…."kata Lee ahjussi kemudian dia mengundurkan diri untuk ke kantor segera sesuai perintah majikannya.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di meja makan,Jaejoong menjadi begitu manja saat makan bersama Yunho. Dirinya yang tidak menyukai brokoli dipaksa oleh Yunho untuk memakannya tapi Jaejoong menolaknya dengan memakai aegyo andalannya. Namun,Yunho tak tergoda sedikit pun.

"Ayo makan ini bagus untukmu"

"Tidak mau Yunnieee…"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Nah,ayo makan…."kata Yunho.

"AAAnnggg,Yunnie! Joongie tidak mau!"

"Sedikit saja"

"Tidak mau"

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang menangis. Yunho pun menjauhkan sendok ditangannya dari Jaejoong lalu beralih memeluk istrinya. Jaejoong kesal dan menarik rambut Yunho membuat Yunho meringis.

"Mian…mian…"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie jahaatt…"kesal Jaejoong.

"Akkhh! Sakit sayang,baiklah-baiklah…tidak ada brokoli"kata Yunho.

"Janji?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya,aku janji…"

"Tuan besar,maaf saya menganggu…"

Seorang maid tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya.

"Tuan Park datang berkunjung dan Tuan park menunggu diruang tamu…"

"Yoochun? Ah! Suruh dia menungguku di ruang keluarga saja…"

"Baik,tuan…"

"Sayang,kau lanjutkan makanmu ne? aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun"

"Ne,Yunnie…"

Yunho beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menemui sahabat karibnya Park Yoochun,Yoochun memang menghubunginya mau datang ke rumahnya.

"Hai hyung!"sapa Yoochun.

"Kau terlalu pagi untuk datang,aku sedang sarapan dengan istriku"kesal Yunho.

"Oke,maafkan aku…"

"Ada apa mencariku?"tanya Yunho.

"Kolega yang menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu dulu menelponku dan menyuruhku membujukmu untuk melanjutkan bisnis yang mereka batalkan dulu"kata Yoochun

"Heh! Jadi mereka ingin kembali berbisnis denganku setelah tahu aku sudah bebas dari penjara dan masalahku dengan keluarga istriku selesai begitu?"

"Yah,mungkin saja begitu…"

"Katakan padanya untuk berbisnis dengan yang lain,aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan di Thailand…mereka lebih kompeten dan lebih profesional"kata Yunho.

"Mereka mencoba menjilatmu hahaha…"kata Yoochun

"Aku sudah menduga itu sebelum beberapa masalah menimpaku"

"Nanti aku akan menelponnya"

"Jadi hanya itu?"tanya Yunho

"Iya,hanya itu…"jawab Yoochun.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak menelponku saja! Kau menganggu tahu!"kesal Yunho,dia kembali kesal melihat Yoochun tak menampakkan wajah bersalahnya sama sekali.

"Begitu saja marah,aku kesini bukan hanya ingin menyampaikan ini tapi-"

"Yunnie…."

Jaejoong muncul disamping Yunho kemudian menunduk hormat kepada Yoochun dan Yoochun membalasnya. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Sudah selesai makannya?"tanya Yunho.

"Sudah Yunnie…"

"Baiklah,sekarang pergilah mandi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yoochun"

"Apa?"tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Entahlah…"jawab Yunho.

"Ini masalah orang dewasa jae…"kata Yoochun sembari tersenyum aneh kearah Yunho.

"Yah,sudah…karena Joongie masih kecil! Joongie kekamar saja"kata Jaejoong sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Dia polos sekali mengatakan dirinya masih kecil membuat Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Tunggu aku dikamar setelah aku berbicara dengan Yoochun"kata Yunho dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Yoochun melirik sesekali kearah perginya Jaejoong memastikan,Jaejoong benar-benar pergi.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin mau kau bicarakan?"tanya Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Ck! Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu hyung…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ambil ini,aku membeli coklat perangsang ini di paris untuk Jaejoong dan sangat manjur…."kata Yoochun

"Coklat perangsang? Yoochun…apa maksudnya ini?"Yunho mendeathglare Yoochun.

"Aku tahu kau belum menyentuhnya jadi aku membantumu,terlihat dari aura wajah Jaejoong….dia masih suci eoh? Yah,kenapa bisa kau kalah darinya"ledek Yoochun sambil tertawa sesekali.

"Berhenti tertawa dan ambil ini,aku tidak mau begini…"kata Yunho dan mengembalikan coklat itu kepada Yoochun.

"Oke! Oke! Aku tidak akan memaksamu karena ini urusanmu tapi sebagai sahabat karibmu aku ingin membantumu saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan,jangan berbohong hyung…kau sangat menginginkannya bukan? Simpan barang itu siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran"kata Yoochun.

"Kau memang sahabat karibku yang brengsek!"canda Yunho sambil melemparkan bantal kursi kearah Yoochun hingga gelak tawa membahana disana.

Setelah mengantar Yoochun sampai depan pintu,Yunho bergegas menuju kamarnya. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar,pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan Jaejoong yang berdiri disana. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan dada Jaejoong. Wangi sabun bayi kemarin masih tercium olehnya begitu wangi hingga merebak menusuk hidungnya sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tertawa geli melihat tingkah Yunho padanya.

"Mau kemana tadi eoh?"tanya Yunho dengan kepala mendongkak keatas melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Joongie mau mencari Yunnie tadi…"

"Euumm…."angguk Yunho.

"Sudah mandi ?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Belum,Joongie menunggu Yunnie…"kata Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama,mencari sebuah keseriusan atas apa yang diucapkannya tadi karena Jaejoong suka sekali membohonginya.

"Yunnie mau mandikan?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Aaahh…nee…"jawab Yunho gugup,entah kenapa dia jadi gugup.

"Ayo mandi bersama!"kata Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggelantung dibawah dan tangannya yang mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Kau mandilah duluan"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie tidak mau?"tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak sedang membohongiku lagikan?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani,Joongie tidak berbohong"jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho berpikir sejenak,otak pervertnya bekerja bersamaan dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Tapi aku belum mau mandi,aku mau tidur sebentar"kata Yunho sambil melangkah menuju ranjang.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plumnya hingga dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas keatas kasur. Yunho memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dibawah,mata bulat Jaejoong hanya berkedip-kedip lucu melihat Yunho diatasnya.

"Dua minggu di Thailand,aku sangat….merindukan sesuatu"bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Aaahh…Yuunnie…"desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengulum telinganya.

Yunho terus mengulum telinga Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya menarik lengan baju Jaejoong yang longgar hingga terlihat bahu mulusnya,Jaejoong sendiri memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Yunho sementara bibir plumnya sesekali mengeluarkan desahan.

"Kau bilang kemarin menginginkanku bukan?"tanya Yunho.

"Nee…uughh…"

Yunho berhenti mengulum telinga Jaejoong dan berpindah mengecup pundak istrinya mengukir sebuah lukisan berwarna merah disana,Jaejoong memegang pundak Yunho menahan sensai yang dirasakannya. Hari ini Yunho tak mau membiarkan tubuh istrinya tidak memiliki bercak merah.

Desahan Jaejoong terus terdengar membuat Yunho semakin tidak sabar melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dan berharap Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. Birahi Yunho semakin naik keubun-ubun dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menarik baju Jaejoong sekaligus hingga terlepas dan menampakkan dua benda berwarna pink didepannya.

"Yunnie…"Jaejoong ingin menutup dadanya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya sayang…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho langsung mencium bibir plum sang istri,tak membiarkan bibir plum itu lepas darinya. Jaejoong meronta dibawah tak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya di pegang oleh Yunho. Ciuman-ciuman lembut yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mulai terbawa suasana hingga membalas ciuman sang suami.

Cengkaraman tangan Yunho melonggar sesaat setelah Jaejoong membalas ciumannya dengan begitu ragu,kaku dan gemetar. Yunho sering menciumnya tapi keadaannya lain saat ini,rasa gugup menerpa dada Jaejoong. Yunho berusaha menyalurkan kenyamanan dan sebuah kepercayaan jika Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja.

"Euugghh..hhmmppttt…"

Ciuman kasar dan memabukkan penuh dengan gairah terjadi pagi ini,Yunho tidak bisa diam dan puas jika hanya mencium Jaejoong. Dia berpindah menuju leher jenjang sang istri dan refleks Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sementara Yunho mencetak sebuah lukisan cintanya di leher mulus Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai berkeringat,kakinya yang terjepit diantara kaki Yunho bergerak gelisah. Bibir plumnya terlihat sedikit membengkak dan basah karena saliva. Bahu mulusnya pun sama penuh bercak merah dan lehernya sebentar lagi bernasib sama.

Yunho terus melakukan semua yang ditahannya selama 5 bulan,sementara Jaejoong terlihat pasrah dibawahnya. Kini aksinya berpindah bagian dada Jaejoong,mata musang Yunho tak berkedip melihat bagian dada Jaejoong yang telihat begitu seksi dan agak montok. Sebelum menyentuh bagian itu Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong sendu dan basah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Jaejoong.

"Sayang,aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi…"bisik Yunho dengan deru nafas Yunho yang terasa beradu dan suaranya yang serak membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas juga bergidik geli merasakan gesekan bibir basah Yunho dilehernya.

Jaejoong tak membalas ucapan Yunho karena sensai yang tengah menjalar ditubuhnya,Yunho yang sudah tidak sabaran menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong dan berpindah kepada benda pink kenyal dikedua dada montok istrinya.

"Aaaaakkkkkkhhh…yunnnnaaahhh…yuuuunn…nnieehhh…"desah Jaejoong bersaman dengan kepalanya yang terhempas kebantal,kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh Yunho mengepal kuat. Perlakuan Yunho terhadap bagian tubuhnya itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nikmat.

"Euummpphh…sllrruuppps….slluuppss…."decakan nikmat keluar dari mulut Yunho yang tengah menikmati sesuatu yang kenyal didada Jaejoong.

"Aaahh…aahh….aahh…euugghh..hhh…"desahan Jaejoong terdengar seperti rintihan.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu membuat nafsu birahi Yunho semakin meluap tak terbendung,sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar diantara selangkangnya. Tak tahan lagi Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Jaejoong dan hisapannya di dada Jaejoong,dengan terburu-buru Yunho melebarkan kedua paha Jaejoong yang masih memakai hot pants longgar berwarna coklat,Jaejoong mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho meski penglihatannya agak buram karena tubuhnya yang mulai lemas.

"Aaahh..aahh…aahh…Akh!"pekik Jaejoong bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang mengait erat di pinggul Yunho dan tubuhnya yang bergoyang keatas dan kebawah.

Pekikan kenikmatan Jaejoong karena perbuatan Yunho yang tengah menggesek-gesekkan bagian intimnya dengan bagian intim Jaejoong meski mereka masih memakai celana masing-masing. Jaejoong tak tahan lagi,dia semakin mendesah dan kedua tangannya beralih meremas rambut coklat Yunho yang kembali melumat benda kenyal didadanya sambil meremasnya dengan lembut.

Gesekan Yunho semakin cepat dan selangkangnya dia tekan di selangkang Jaejoong yang kini dirasakannya agak sedikit basah. Aktivitas itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit lamanya,Yunho masih tak puas untuk tidak menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Tangannya yang semula meremas dada Jaejoong berpindah satu kebagian pantat Jaejoong,Yunho memiringkan sedikit tubuh Jaejoong hingga tangannya yang besar masuk kedalam hot pants longgar Jaejoong menyentuh pantat mulus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho dengan mata yang terpejam erat,tenggorokannya semakin kering karena terus mendesah. Tiga kenikmatan sekaligus dia dapatkan,Jaejoong yang polos mungkinkah berakhir di cengkaraman Yunho malam ini. Melihat Jaejoong yang tak menolak dan tidak berontak sedikit pun membuat Yunho semakin semangat untuk menyentuh tubuh istrinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Yunnngghhh…Yunnnnaahhh….."

Kenikmatan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Yunho menarik hot pants longgar Jaejoong bersama dengan celana dalam Jaejoong,sontak Jaejoong terkejut dan berusaha bangkit tetapi Yunho menahannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yunho,yang jelas namja tampan itu sangat bernafsu pagi ini. Apalagi kegiatan mereka sudah sejauh ini hingga dia bisa membuat Jaejoong naked didepannya,selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong **_naked_** saat keluar kamar mandi pun Jaejoong menggulung handuknya sampai dada hingga yang dilihatnya bagian bahu keatas.

"ini akan sakit,tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut boo…"kata Yunho.

"Andwae Yunnieee…."kata Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang serak dan pelan,tak yakin jika Yunho mendengarnya.

Yunho tak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong,istrinya. Dirinya sibuk menjilat kedua jarinya hingga sangat basah agar mudah memasuki hole Jaejoong yang tengah berkedut-kedut karena rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho tadi dan juga penis Jaejoong yang sedikit basah. Yunho melebarkan kedua paha Jaejoong dan tangan telunjuk Yunho digesekkan dengan cepat di lubang pink milik istrinya.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…."rintih Jaejoong,tangan Jaejoong meremas ujung bantalnya sementara Yunho mengerjai lubangnya dan menghisap putingnya lagi.

Rintihan Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi saat jari Yunho berganti dengan lidahnya yang kini meliuk-liuk disekitar lubang pink Jaejoong yang telah berdenyut-denyut minta diisi penis Yunho. Gemas dengan lubang pink yang pertama kali dilihatnya,Yunho mengisap lubang itu dengan kuat hingga lenguhan panjang terdengar ditelinganya. Tubuh mungil Jaejoong melengkung keatas saat merasakan seperti isi perutnya ditarik keluar oleh sesuatu dan itu sangat nikmat,Yunho terus mengisapnya tanpa henti tanpa mau membuat Jaejoong beristirahat sejenak untuk tidak mendesah setiap kali kenikmatan itu menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak tahan!"kata Yunho ketika menyudahi kegiatannya di hole Jaejoong.

Buru-buru dia membuka baju dan juga celana piyamanya,Jaejoong terbaring lemah di atas ranjang memandangi Yunho yang telah **_naked_** seperti dirinya membuat pipinya merona. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tiba-tiba,pandangan mereka bertemu. Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil merendahkan tubuhnya menindih Jaejoong,Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Yunho. Sejenak mereka berpelukan,Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong bertubi-tubi lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Sayang,tak apa jika aku melakukan ini? Kau tidak akan marah padakukan?"tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya namun tiba-tiba dia mengingat kembali perkataan seseorang kepadanya semalam. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Yunho lalu dia pun mengangguk pelan,Yunho tersenyum bahagia. Jaejoong tak menolaknya. Yunho menarik wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong lalu menatap mata istrinya dengan teduh.

"Aku…aku…ingin melihat rumah ini ada bayi"kata Yunho perlahan.

Jaejoong menangkupkan wajah Yunho dikedua tangannya,Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Yunho. Bahagia itu yang dirasakannya,Jaejoong mengecup bibir suaminya kilat lalu tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang polos namun dibalas dengan seringai oleh Yunho.

"Tak ada pemanasan,ini hukuman karena membuatku menunggu terlalu lama…"

"Pemanasan? Joongie…aaahhh…."desah Jaejoong tiba-tiba sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya tengah mendesak masuk,Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya.

"Yunniee…appoo…"rengek Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu manja bagi Yunho.

"Appo?"tanya Yunho dengan pinggulnya berusaha mendorong penisnya masuk ke lubang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkram pinggul Yunho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa. Malam ini kesuciannya akan terenggut oleh suaminya sendiri,Jaejoong yang polos akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan bercinta. Ada kenikmatan dan juga rasa sakit.

"Appo! Appo!"jerit Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakkannya dan khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang menangis.

"Mianhae…"kata Yunho sambil menghapus airmata Jaejoong.

"Yunniieee,appoo…."kata Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi eum?"bujuk Yunho.

"Nee…."jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh menggigit tanganku jika sakit…"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan Yunho kembali mendorong penisnya masuk kelubang sempit milik Jaejoong. Yunho kesusahan tentu saja,lubang anak remaja yang belum akil balik tentunya sangat sempit dan sensitif wajar saja jika terlalu menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.

Setelah berusaha cukup lama,akhirnya penis Yunho tertanam dengan sempurna. Jaejoong terdiam merasakan dirinya begitu penuh dibawah sana. Saat Jaejoong lengah,Yunho melancarkan aksinya dengan mulai mengenjot lubang Jaejoong.

"AKH! AKH!"jerit Jaejoong sakit.

"Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan sakit sayang"kata Yunho.

"Yunniee…hiks…"

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat sementara Yunho sibuk mengenjot lubang istri tercintanya. Genjotan Yunho lambat laun berubah cepat dan Jaejoong tidak kesakitan lagi,kini dirinya tengah mendesah keras dengan wajah disembunyikan di ceruk leher suaminya.

"Boo,lihat aku sayang..."kata Yunho yang sedang asyik menggenjot Jaejoong.

"Joongie…aakhh…aahh….mal….lluuhhhh….aaahhh…yunnnieeaahh…."

"Kau masih tetap malu,aku ingin melihat wajahmu sayang…eeuughh….aakhh…"kata Yunho disela-sela desahannya sendiri,Yunho ingin melihat wajah mendesah Jaejoong. Pastilah sangat cantik dan menggoda namun sang istri begitu erat memeluk lehernya tak mau membiarkan Yunho melihat wajahnya yang merona sekarang. Dia sangat malu.

"Baiklah,aku akan membuatmu melihatku…"

Yunho menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong menjauh hingga kembali berbaring terlentang di ranjang,Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya yang merona. Jaejoong ingin memalingkan wajahnya namun ditahn oleh Yunho,kedua tangan besarnya memegang wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadap padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti ini…"

"Yunnieaah….aahh…aah…euugghh…"desah Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Jaejoong perlahan dan tak disangka Jaejoong membalas kecupannya hingga akhirnya mereka beradu kecupan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang…"kata Yunho

Mata bulat Jaejoong berkaca-kaca,tiba-tiba dia mengingat bagaimana perjuangan cinta mereka hingga mereka bisa bersama. Yunho begitu mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini dan Jaejoong tahu itu bahkan rasa cintanya kepada Yunho mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa cinta Yunho kepadanya.

"Yunnie…hh….aah…sarang..hhhh…..hhaae…."kata Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu…"balas Yunho.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah sedih apalagi wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca,tak ingin merusak suasana. Yunho kembali memperlihatkan seringainya hingga detik kemudian jeritan-jeritan piluh penuh kenikmatan berkumandang diseluruh penjuru kamar mewah tersebut.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahan dengan perlakuan Yunho yang seperti membombardir lubangnya tanpa ampun,pergumulan mereka terus berlanjut hingga entah berapa posisi yang telah mereka coba. Yunho belum klimaks sama sekali,dimenahannya sementara Jaejoong entah bagaimana tubuhnya saat ini. Penuh keringat,bercak merah dimana-mana,saliva Yunho yang tertinggal disekujur leher dan kedua dadanya dan telah klimaks dua kali. Terkesan begitu seksi.

"Sebentar lagi..euuhhhh….euugghhhh…"kata Yunho yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat membuat penisnya menghujam lubang sempit istrinya semakin dalam dan semakin terkoyak.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong mengangkatnya sedikit sementara dia menghujam lubang istrinya,Jaejoong menjerit berusaha menggapai Yunho didepannya. Surga firdaus sebentar lagi menghampirinya,genjotan Yunho semakin kuat dan semakin dalam. Jaejoong menjerit lagi tanda ia akan klimaks lagi dan Yunho menarik keluar Juniornya yang penuh dengan cum Jaejoong hingga meninggalkan ujungnya yang masih tertanam disana. Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya memeluk istri tercintanya sampai akhirnya dia menghentakkannya pinggulnya kembali bersamaan dengan cairannya yang menyembur memenuhi rahim Jaejoong.

"AAAAAAKKKH~~~"lenguh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung kaku.

"Akhirnya…"kata Yunho pelan dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

Dia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat,menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong kemudian mengecup kembali leher namja cantiknya yang basah karena keringat. Jaejoong merasa geli dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah Yunho dengan susah payah.

" Kau lelah? Tidurlah sayang…."

Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong hingga penisnya yang masih tertanam terlepas begitu saja membuat Jaejoong melenguh hingga pipinya merona.

"Kemari…"kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Yunho,sejenak dia menatap wajah suaminya dengan jari telunjuknya bermain dihidung Yunho.

"Waeyo?"tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo…"jawab Jaejoong kemudian memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Kau malu?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani…"jawab Jaejoong yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

"Jinjja?"goda Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah,Jaejoong kesal dan mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh dengan pelan.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan tertawa…"kata Yunho.

"Agghhh!"kesal,Jaejoong menggigit dada Yunho yang terpampang didepannya.

"Sakit boo,baiklah maafkan aku yah…sekarang tidurlah"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie…"panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Appo…"kata Jaejoong manyun dengan wajahnya menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya ketika mencoba bergerak..

"Mianhae eum?"

"Ne…"jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya untuk tidur,sementara Yunho mengamati wajah damai istrinya yang berhasi dia sentuh hari ini. Sejenak dia mengingat coklat perangsang pemberian Yunho,sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Yunho entah apa yang tengah dia rencanakan.

…

Malam harinya,Jaejoong masih tertidur dikasurnya sementara Yunho tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di meja kerjanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba terbangun saat mengetahui Yunho tak memeluknya lagi,mata bulatnya terbuka dan melihat Yunho duduk dimeja kerjanya. Yunho tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang memandangnya,dia tersenyum lalu mematikan laptopnya sebelum beranjank menemui istrinya.

"Kenapa bangun?"

"Yunnie sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang membereskan file kerja sayang,kau lapar?"

"Ani,Joongie mau gendong…"

"Baiklah…"

Yunho mengangkat tubuh istrinya dari kasur ,Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat sementara kedua kakinya menggelantung dibawah. Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho membawanya kebalkon kamar dan Yunho menurutinya. Hembusan angin malam membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang berbalut selimut saja menjadi dingin.

"Ini masih sakit?"tanya Yunho sambil menepuk pelan pantat Jaejoong.

"Iya! Masih"manyun Jaejoong.

"Kita lakukan lagi bagaimana?"goda Yunho.

Semburat merah bermunculan dibibi Jaejoong,kedua tangannya membekap mulut Yunho dengan kesal.

"Yuunnieeeee…"kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas…"kata Yunho mencoba menghindari bekapan tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho terus saja menggoda Jaejoong,Jaejoong menjadi begitu malu. Mereka begitu asyik bercanda bersama membicarakan apapun yang bisa mereka bahas.

"Yunnie sudah makan?"tanya Jaejoong sambil membelai wajah suaminya yang mendongak padanya.

"Sudah tadi…"

"Baguslah.."kata Jaejoong singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam,nanti kau masuk angin.."

"Shireo!"

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Nanti Yunnie berubah menjadi beruang lagi! Yunnie beruang!"

Yunho mengerti arah bicara Jaejoong namun dia menjelaskan bahwa tidak akan melakukannya lagi untuk malam ini entah untuk malam yang lain atau hari-hari lainnya. Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya tetapi Jaejoong malah diam membisu didepan suaminya dengan tatapan memicing lucu.

"Joongie mau pakai baju!"

"Yah,sudah sana pakai baju…."

"Tapi Yunnie kenapa disini?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu ganti baju

"Yunnieeee..ukh!"kesal Jaejoong lalu berlari menuju lemari mengambil baju dan ponselnya dimeja kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi.

"Sayang,ayolah…aku sudah melihat semuanya"kata Yunho dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong hingga beberapa menit lamanya,Jaejoong keluar dengan piyama lengkap,tanpa mau meminta izin Yunho kembali mengangkat tubuh istrinya.

"Yunnie,Joongie mau tidur…"

"Iya,kita akan tidur sayang…"

Mereka berbaring diatas ranjang,Yunho mematikan lampu dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah,sudah malam…"

"Iya…"

"Jaljayo,saranghae…"bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia ikut tidur.

**Tbc…**

**Bie ngetik ngebut malam ini,mungkin ada TYPO dan EYD keselip mian yah hahaha….**

**Bie updatenya malam hehehe…ngga apa yah,semoga readers belom pada buat pulau XDD**

**Dan bie ucapin makasih buat yang udah komen di chap pertama,bie ngga bisa balas satu-satu komen kalian tapi bie ucapin makasih hehehe….yang nanya kapan update,ini udah update ^^**

**Yang udah baca review yah ^^**

**Buat nyemangatin aku buat lanjutannya…**

**Thank you :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Romantica**

**Author : Biechan**

**Pairing : Yunjad and other**

**Gendre : Romantic,yaoi, matureand fluffy**

**Rating : PG-17**

**WARNING! THIS'S FANFIC YAOI AND PEDOFIL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SR GO AWAY!**

**Tolong kalau ada kesalahan mohon di ingatkan saja tapi jangan dengan kalimat yang menyinggung yah,saya orgnya sensitif dan jangan panggil saya THOR,CHINGU,atau AUTHOR. Panggil saya Biechan atau Bie…gomawo :D**

**Nb: Mian jika masih ada TYPO dan EYD yang mengganggu.**

**Enjoy it ^^**

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit mengalami perdebatan kecil. Yunho memaksa Jaejoong kesekolah,dia sudah bolos kemarin dan sekarang dia tidak boleh bolos lagi.

"Joongie tidak mau kesekolah Yunnie!"

"Alasan apa lagi sekarang?"

"Pantat Joongie sakit,Joongie tidak bisa berjalan!"kesal Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam terkesan lucu diarahkan kepada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Salahku juga sih terlalu bersemangat"batin Yunho.

"Pokoknya Joongie tidak mau kesekolah kecuali Yunnie mau menggendong Joongie sampai kelas"kata Jaejoong.

"Arasso…arasso…aku akan menggendongmu sampai kelas,sekarang bangun?"

"Benar yah? Yunnie tidak bohong?"tanya Jaejoong yang kini digendong Yunho menuju kamar mandi.

"Ani,aku berjanji"kata Yunho.

"Euumm,semua orang akan melihat suamiku yang tampan…"kata Jaejoong girang.

Dikamar mandi Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong didalam bathtub yang telah di isi air hangat,setelah itu dia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dikamar mandi. Belum jauh melangkah teriakan suara rengekkan Jaejoong membuat langkah Yunho terhenti.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya Yunho yang kini berjongkok disamping bathtub.

"Joongie,tidak bisa bergerak…"kata Jaejoong dengan mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"Jadi…aku yang memandikanmu?"tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Wajah putih jaejoong memanas,rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. Yunho menyeringai,Jaejoong langsung mengembungkan pipi kesal lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah suaminya.

"Jangan mimpi!"kata Jaejoong dengan pipi yang masih digembungkan. Namja cantik itu merajuk.

"Aigooo…aigoo…"Yunho menggoda istrinya dengan mencolek-colek dagunya.

"Yak!"kesalnya.

"Oke! Oke! Sekarang aku harus apa?"

"Yunnie jangan pergi disitu saja,nanti kalau Joongie butuh apa-apa kan ada Yunnie yang melakukannya…"

"Memangnya kau butuh apa? Semua alat mandimu tidak jauh dari tempatmu"

"Pantat Joongie sakit! Tidak bisa bergerak kesana kemari"kesal Jaejoong sambil memukul air yang penuh dengan busa didalam bathtubnya.

"Baiklah…baiklah…aku akan tetap disini"

Yunho tersenyum bodoh memandang istrinya yang juga memandangnya, Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah.

"Ayo mandi"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie berbalik"kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping kiri namun kepalanya menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Yunniee!"teriak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…baiklah…oke! Aku akan berbalik"kata Yunho bergerak membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Tutup mata!"

"Okeee~~"sahut Yunho lalu memejamkan matanya.

Setelah memastikan Yunho tidak melihatnya,tangan putihnya menyingkirkan gumpalan busa yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pundak tadi. Dia sengaja melakukannya,karena tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya. Saat Jaejoong mandi,Yunho malah menjahilinya mengancam Jaejoong jika dia akan berbalik hingga jeritan-jeritan lucu Jaejoong terdengar dikamar mandi.

"Aku berbalik ne?"goda Yunho

"Andwaeyo!"teriak Jaejoong,doe eyesnya langsung membulat sempurna.

"Aku berbalik yah?"goda Yunho lagi

"Yunnieee~~~"Jaejoong panik.

"Satu…."

"Yunnie!"jerit Jaejoong panik sambil mengumpulkan busa-busa sabun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Dua….tiga!"

"ANDWAE!"

Jaejoong berteriak nyaring sambil menarik kerah baju Yunho dari belakang. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jaejoong merajuk kesal dibelakangnya.

"Ayolah sayang,jangan malu padaku"kata Yunho.

"S…siapa yang malu?"kata Jaejoong gugup.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku berbalik"

"Tidak mau! Yunnie jangan jahil,Joongie mau mandi nanti ke sekolah terlambaaaaatt~~~"kesal Jaejoong.

"Arassooo…."

…

"Huweeee….Joongie terlambaaatt~~"

Jaejoong merengek didalam mobil Yunho yang tengah melaju kencang menuju sekolah Jaejoong. Yunho terus meminta maaf karena ini kesalahannya,tadi sebelum mereka berangkat Yunho sedikit meminta cium kepada Jaejoong tapi dia malah melakukannya dengan sangat lama hingga ponsel Jaejoong berdering,dimana Junsu menelpon jika mereka sudah masuk.

"Mian ne? maafkan aku sayang,ini kesalahanku"kata Yunho dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Ini memang salah Yunnie! Huweee~~~~"

"Haiss,kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya! Pabo!"batin Yunho.

Jaejoong menangis ditempatnya sambil mengunyah sandwich yang tidak sempat dimakannya dirumah,Yunho sesekali menghapus airmata istrinya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada gurumu supaya kau tidak dimarahi"

"Yunnie tidak akan bisa menyelematkan Joongie,Miss Ahra sangatlah kejam dan dia guru BP sekolah Joongie huweee~~~~~~"

"Aigoooo…jangan menangis sayang,kita sudah mau sampai"

Mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah,Yunho nampak sedikit berdebat dengan satpam sekolah hingga akhirnya mereka di izinkan masuk. Sesuai janji Yunho,dia menggendong Jaejoong menuju kelasnya. Beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah nampak terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang digendong Yunho,Yunho nampak sangat malu dilihat oleh siswa disetiap lorong.

"Dimana kelasmu?"

"Disana! Tapi Yunnie hati-hati dengan Miss Ahra,wanita itu suka muncul tiba-tiba…"kata Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Dia hantu?"tanya Yunho dengan ekpresinya yang terlihat bodoh.

"Gabungan…"jawab Jaejoong dengan doe eyesnya yang tak henti melirik kesana kemari.

"EHEM!"

Langkah Yunho terhenti dan mata doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna juga mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pangeran dan putri yang sedang melarikan diri dan tertangkap basah oleh penyihir jahat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"bentak wanita itu.

"Mi…Miss Ahra"kata Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Dia orangnya?"tanya Yunho setengah berbisik.

"Yunnie,Joongie takut…"kata Jaejoong.

"Biar ku urus,kau diam disini…."

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong perlahan dari gendongannya kemudian berbalik melihat Miss Ahra yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sebilah kayu ditangannya.

"Jung Jaejoong! Jam berapa ini! Kenapa kau baru datang! Kau tahu resikonyakan!"bentak Ahra tanpa tahu sepasang mata musang tengah mengintainya marah.

"Ini kesalahanku,dia terlambat karena aku jadi jangan menghukumnya…dia sedang sakit"kata Yunho hingga Ahra mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ahra tampak terkesima melihat Yunho,namja tampan dibalut dengan jas hitam juga rambut yang tertata rapi. Tubuh yang tegap,sangatlah manly.

"Maaf,anda siapa yah?"tanya Ahra dengan nada suaranya yang lembut. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kepada Ahra.

"Perkenalkan,saya Jung Yunho…suami Jung Jaejoong"

"Aaahhh,jadi ini suamimu Jaejoong?"tanya Ahra kepada Jaejoong.

"Iya Miss…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Sangat disayangkan sudah punya keluarga yah,jika tidak mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya"batin Ahra.

"Maaf,tolong jangan hukum istri saya. Ini kesalahan saya membuatnya terlambat"kata Yunho.

"Bagaimana yah? dia harus tetap dihukum,saya tidak mau mendapat protes dari siswa atau guru lainnya dengan membiarkan Jaejoong aman. Saya dikira membeda-bedakan nanti"kata Ahra.

"Apa tidak bisa dengan cara lain? Dia sedang sakit"kata Yunho.

"Tuan Jung,sudah banyak siswa yang terlambat menggunakan alasan tersebut dan saya tidak percaya…meski anda suami Jaejoong! Saya tetap akan menghukumnya. Jung Jaejoong lari 50 kali putaran dilapangan cepat!"bentak Ahra.

"Ba…baik Miss"

"Tunggu! Biarkan saya menggantikannya"kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Itu tidak bisa"kata Ahra.

"Jaejoong tidak bisa berlari,anda lihatkan saya tadi menggendongnya? Kakinya terkilir"kata Yunho.

"Benar Jaejoong? "tanya Ahra.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk kepada Miss Ahra.

"Baiklah,kau kembali kekelas dan biarkan suamimu menjalani hukumanmu"kata Ahra.

"Bisakah saya mengantarnya? Dia tidak bisa berjalan"kata Yunho.

"Baiklah…"kata Ahra.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong kembali menuju kelasnya ditemani Miss Ahra yang mengikutinya. Saat masuk kedalam kelas semua siswa terdiam bahkan guru yang mengajar terkejut. Junsu dan Changmin menganga lebar melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Pak Lee,maaf menganggu…"

"Ada apa ini Miss?"

"Jaejoong kakinya terkilir jadi tuan Jung sekaligus suaminya ini mengantar Jaejoong"

"Oh,baiklah…Jaejoong pergilah ketempat dudukmu. Junsu! Changmin bantu Jaejoong"

Junsu dan Changmin membantu membopong Jaejoong menuju kursinya.

"Jaga Jaejoong"pesan Yunho kepada kedua sahabat Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana"kata Yunho tersenyum.

Yunho dan Miss Ahra berjalan keluar kelas. Jaejoong sangat khawatir dengan suaminya tergambar jelas diwajahnya,Junsu dan Changmin sibuk mengamati Jaejoong.

"Kakimu terkilir hyung?"tanya Changmin.

"Ne?"

"Kakimu terkilir?"tanya Changmin ulang.

"I…iya"jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Jinjja?"tanya Junsu yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Wa…waeyo?"gugup Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah melakukannyakan?"tanya Junsu.

"Hah? Jadi kalian melakukannya tadi pagi? Omo!"Changmin terlihat terkejut.

"Anio!"teriak Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong! Ada apa denganmu"tegur Pak Lee.

"Mianhae,tidak ada apa-apa Pak…"

Junsu dan Changmin hanya tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong dimarahi.

"Sekarang,katakan dengan jujur kau melakukannyakan hyung?"tanya Junsu.

"Ada bekas kissmark dileher belakangmu"kata Changmin dengan senyum evilnya,sepertinya Changmin punya senjata untuk merencanakan aksi yang sedang berputar-putar di otak jeniusnya. Dan pastinya tidak jauh dari makanan.

"Jujur hyung,kami sudah punya bukti…jalanmu mengangkang tadi dan kissmark di lehermu"kata Junsu.

"Joongie mengaku,Joongie melakukannya semalam untuk pertama ka…eh! maksudnya"

"Mwo!"seru Junsu.

"Bingo!"seru Changmin.

"Jadi kau membohongi kami?"tanya Junsu.

"Ani!"kata Jaejoong.

"Katakan dengan jujur atau stiker hello kitty ini tidak menjadi milikmu"ancam Junsu sambil memperlihatkan stiker hello kitty ditangannya.

"Maafkan Joongie"kata Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau Jae hyung belum melakukannya"kata Changmin.

"Kenapa harus berbohong?"tanya Junsu.

"Karna kalian menggoda Joongie teruussss…."kata Jaejoong kesal dengan wajah merengut imut dan sesekali tersenyum melihat stiker hello kitty pemberian Junsu ditangannya.

"Berarti ahjussi itu berbohong kakimu terkilir,terus kenapa kau bisa terlambat hyung? Apa Yunho ahjussi melakukannya lagi"tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Berhenti memanggil Yunnie dengan ahjussi!"marah Jaejoong.

"Mian…mian…"kata Changmin.

"Joongie tidak melakukannya lagi,tadi pagi Yunnie minta cium tapi Yunnie malah mencium Joongie lamaaaaa….sekali! sampai Junchan telpon kalau orang sudah masuk"

"Aigoo,pengantin baru yang malang"ejek Changmin

"Kalian adalah pasangan antik"kata Junsu.

"Pulang sekolah,Jae hyung dan Yunho ahjussi harus mentraktir kami makan jika tidak mau rahasia ini terbongkar ke telinga Miss Ahra"kata Changmin dengan senyum evilnya.

"Anak evil itu mulai lagi…"kata Junsu yang kini kembali berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya.

"Iyaaa…."kata Jaejoong setuju.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sembari melirik-lirik kearah lapangan namun tak ada Yunho disana,Junsu yang melihat kegelisahan sahabatnya mencoba menanyakannya.

"Mencari siapa hyung?"tanya Junsu yang ikut melihat kearah jendela.

"Yunnie,tadi Miss Ahra menghukum Joongie lari 50 kali putaran dilapangan tapi karena Joongie tidak bisa…Yunnie yang menggantikan"

"Nenek sihir itu memang kejam sekali! Lihat saja akan aku kerjai dia…"kata Junsu.

"Yunnie tidak ada dilapangan Junchaaann….Yunnie kemana yah?"

"Mungkin nenek lampir itu membatalkan hukumanmu dan Yunho sudah pergi kekantornya"

"Semoga saja Junchan"kata Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang masih sedih.

"Hei! Jaejoong! Itu suamimukan?"teriak salah satu siswa sambil menunjuk ke jendela.

"Anak-anak,kenapa ribut?"

"WOA~~~"semua siswa berlari kearah jendela dan tidak lagi memperdulikan teguran guru mereka.

"Yunnie!"teriak Jaejoong dari lantai dua.

Yunho yang tengah berlari dilapangan yang cukup luas bisa mendengar suara teriakan nyaring Jaejoong dari lantai dua,Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong menangis melihat suaminya berlari demi dia.

"Yunnieee…hiks….hiks…hiks…Yunnieee…."tangis Jaejoong sambil mengosok-gosok matanya bulatnya.

"Aigo,hyung jangan menangis"kata Junsu.

"Yunnieeee…..hiks…hiks…yunn..niieeee"tangis Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Changmin! Kau mau steak didepan sekolah kita?"tanya Junsu.

"Mau!"

"Kalau begitu balas nenek sihir itu untuk Jae hyung yang telah menangis seperti ini"kata Junsu.

"Beres! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Hyung,Changmin akan membalas nenek sihir itu jadi berhentilah menangis. Yunho itukan kuat pasti dia tidak akan apa-apa"kata Junsu.

"Hiks…hiks…ne"kata Jaejoong sambil menatap suaminya yang sedang berlari.

…

Bel istirahat berbunyi,Jaejoong sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah dengan Yunho yang terlihat lelah. Jaejoong mengusap keringat Yunho perlahan.

"Ototku bertambah besar setelah ini"canda Yunho yang berusaha membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Nenek sihir itu jahat sekali!"kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa…"

"Yunnie jadi capekkan,kenapa juga Yunnie mau lari!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Kau mau lari dengan pantatmu yang sakit?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani tapikan-"

"Sudah,tidak usah dibahas lagi…"kata Yunho.

"Changmin dan Junsu sudah membalas nenek sihir itu,rasakan!"kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa puas.

"Membalas untuk apa?"

"Membalas untuk kita,dia membuat Yunnie capek dan membuat Joongie menangis"cengir Jaejoong.

"Kemari…"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya,tangan besarnya membelai pipi istrinya yang kini merona kembali.

"Yunnie,ini sekolah"kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu…"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie tidak kekantor? Joongie sebentar lagi mau masuk"kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah aku akan kekantor tapi sebelum itu satu ciuman untukku…"

"Ani,nanti Joongie cium terus Yunnie membuat Joongie terlambat lagi masuk kelas"

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi…."

"Satu kali saja ne? "

_**Cup!**_

Kecupan basah diterima oleh Yunho dibibirnya tapi namja tampan itu tampaknya tidak puas dengan satu kecupan. Dia menahan kepala Jaejoong lalu melumat lembut bibir cherry milik istrinya,Jaejoong terbuai dan dia memejamkan matanya.

"OMO! YAK! KALIAN BERDUA!"teriak Changmin.

Yunho langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan Jaejoong sedikit terdorong. Terlihat Changmin dan Junsu yang menandang mereka tak percaya.

"Ahjussi! Ini sekolah!"kata Junsu.

"Ckckckck….ahjussi,lakukanlah dirumah"kali ini Changmin ikut bicara.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian marah padaku! Terserah aku mau mencium istriku dimana saja!"kesal Yunho.

"Yunnie,jangan teriak"kata Jaejoong,dia malu karena beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan.

"Akan aku laporkan kepada kepala sekolah"kata Changmin.

Yunho,Jaejoong dan Junsu terkejut bukan main. Yunho langsung menarik Changmin yang hendak pergi.

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana"kata Yunho.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Yunnie! Changmin! jangan bertengkar…."

"Mereka seperti anak kecil saja"kata Junsu.

"Yunnieee…."Jaejoong berusaha menarik Yunho.

Yunho dan Changmin terus bertengkar sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya menonton mereka dari jauh. Jaejoong sesekali tertawa geli melihat Changmin memukul Yunho,tenaga Changmin cukup besar hingga membuat Yunho kesakitan.

"Hyung beruntung mendapatkan Yunho ahjussi"kata Junsu yang masih memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua orang aneh didepannya. Satu jangkung dan menyebalkan,satunya lagi tidak ingat umur.

"Yunnie,gomawo…"batin Jaejoong dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

**Tbc….**

**Wahai para readers tercinta,sempatkanlah komen diff ini…**

**Aku tahu yg cuma like doank yah….**

**Yg komen dan like gomawo ^^ **


End file.
